Is This A Dream?
by Hanhepi-Icamna
Summary: Hermione and Draco come together because of a horrible circumstance, Will they be able to put aside their differences to help the people that mean the most to them? Story Has been revised and reposted... Rated M for possible language
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't. The only thing that is mine is the Character Ashley Black.

**This is the only DISCLAIMER for the whole fic...**

Warning: Characters are Out Of Character/In Character. If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT! This is called fan FICTION for a reason.

A/N: To get this out of the way I will take any and all criticisms including flames. I don't really care about them as long as they don't have any cursing in them and there not just "Your story sucks" or something along the lines. I don't have a Beta so there might be some spelling mistakes that I might have missed. So I'm sorry about that. If you have ideas for the fic or you see something that could be changed then please let me know. Like I said I'm open to anything you, as the readers, have to say. Also, this story has been up before. I am still the original writer; I just revised the whole thing and decided to put it up again…

Well I hope you guys like, Please R&R and let me know, on with the story.

**Is This A Dream?**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Alexandra Granger walked through the muggle world platform onto Platform 9 ¾. When she crossed trough upon seeing the big red train that would take her to a place she called home, Hogwarts, Hermione smiled brightly and could not contain the happiness within her.

"Hermione Granger. There you are!" Hermione heard a voice coming from her left, turning to look at who called her name she saw Ginny running to her with a big smile on her face as well.

"Ginny!" She walked over to her friend and gave her a huge hug. "How have you been?" Hermione asked pulling away, as Ginny started leading her to where Harry was standing.

"I've been good. I have so much to tell you about what happen this summer you are never going to believe it!" Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's elbow smiling as she looked where they were headed.

Following her gaze Hermione stared at Harry and caught the tiny flicker of happiness that swept trough his eyes. She smiled and could not help the light tone that appeared as she spoke. "Oh I don't know about that Ginny... I think I might."

"Hey Hermione how are you?" Harry asked when they reached him a smile on his face, Ginny let go of Hermione and Harry took the opportunity to picked her up and spin her around in his arms. She giggled a little and when he set her down surprising herself at the action.

"I've been good. How have you been?"

He snuck a look at Ginny and looked back at Hermione smiling. "I Have been VERY good." Harry made sure to emphasize the word very as he spoke.

Hermione guessing what he meant smiled and nodded her head; she started looking around searching for Ron since stepping unto the platform she had yet to see him, Harry seeing what she was doing answered her question before it was even asked.

"He is inside, he... Had a rough summer and… Sorry Hermione but he doesn't want to see you right now."

Hermione nodded understandingly and kept her head up. She wasn't going to let Ron's childish ways get to her. Harry smiled softly at her and placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. He'll come around."

She grinned up at him knowing that Ron eventually would come around to talking to her again, but not as soon as she might like him to.

"Come on lets go in." Harry said pulling her along before letting her go, trying in his best efforts to keep an upbeat voice about the situation. They each grabbed their trolleys and pushed them to the drop off destination before walking to an entrance.

As they reached a door and started to step in Hermione felt like someone was staring at her, but from what direction she didn't know. Her foot stopped before stepping on the step that would lead her inside and she turned around, looking around her trying to find the person responsible for the weird feeling that she was getting.

"Hermione you ok?" Ginny asked also stopping and looking at her friend.

"I'm fine Ginny." she answered, turning back around and walking on. "I just felt like someone was staring at me."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Yeah I'm sure you are right." Once both were inside they found Harry who was inside an empty compartment waiting for them. He left as soon as they were inside to search for Ron.

"So Ginny," Hermione started "What has been up this summer that I couldn't believe, besides you finally hooking up with Harry that is."

Ginny stared at her shocked. "How did you know? I mean we weren't showing it were we? I mean we didn't right?"

Hermione laughed at her friends face. "Gosh no Ginny, but the way that Harry looked at you when I asked him how he was this summer... well that was a dead give away, sorry to say."

"Harry could never be very subtle could he?" Ginny replied as she sighed and leaned against her seat. Hermione laughed again shaking her head. "But what about you Hermione? I mean you've changed so much. You look very beautiful if I might say."

Hermione blushed slightly at receiving the comment "Thanks Ginny. Not much has really happened, I mean aside from my parents getting a divorce while I was in school and my father re-married to some 20 year old chick. My mom also married again to this really sweet guy who has a daughter the same age as me. She's actually here in Hogwarts; we did not come here together though. But we were able to hang out a lot during the summer, me and his daughter, and she sort of brought out this other side in me. It was really fun, I learned a lot about myself this summer." She finished off smiling letting Ginny know everything was fine with her.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, the shock and worry fading from her face. "Well it sounds really confusing but I'm glad you are ok with it. I don't know how I would have taken it if I were you."

"Well Ginny." Hermione said while looking out the window. "That's summer wonders for you."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out. The compartment door opened and Ginny turned her head to look at the door, Hermione didn't even bother, at the door stood a new face that Ginny had never seen before.

She stood at a height of 5'3 with long straight black hair accentuated with gray highlights every now and then that brought out her gray eyes, her skin tan and smooth, body fit and curvy. The girl standing at the door was wearing a white corset with blue sequences that enhanced her upper body and blue hip hugger pants that fit her as a second skin. Her stomach revealed to show her dragon naval ring and a slight hint of a tattoo on her right hip.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Hey Black." She nodded as she finally turned to look at the door.

"Hello Granger. You mind if i sit." Black asked pointing at the seat next to Hermione.

"No not at all." Moving her stuff to the floor Hermione nodded once to the seat now that is was free.

Black walked in and closed the compartment door. Sitting herself next to Hermione she looked over at Ginny. Nodding in a greeting manner, Black spoke to her, "Hello." It was just one word but her voice sounded like a female version of Malfoy.

"Ginnny" Hermione started saying. "This is my step sister. Ashley Black. Black this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione waved her hand from one to another.

"Oh" Ashley said and turned her head a little placing a smirk on her lips "Nice to meet you Weasley."

"Nice too meet you too Ashley." Ginny looked at Ashley, her eyes almost glaring at the girl who reminded her so much of Malfoy.

"Not trying to sound rude. But would you mind not calling me by my first name. That's usually reserved only for family and in comfortable situations."

Ginny nodded her head. "No problem at all, as long as you do not call me Weasley, It's a name only reserved for my brother, you know how it is." Ginny spoke in a mocking tone which only Hermione noticed.

A nod was sent to Ginny before Ashley's attention was set back to Hermione "So how have you been sis? You left really early this morning?"

"I know. I had some thing to pick up before we left that I almost forgot and had to go get." She kicked the bag that she had set on the floor letting Ashley know that she had gotten what she needed but did not wish to speak of it.

Ashley looked at Hermione with a knowing eye. "Tell me later?" she asked tilting her head towards the bag.

Hermione nodded yes. The conversation seized for a while, Hermione looking out the window and Ashley at Hermione. Both seemed to have forgotten that Ginny was even there as she watched t hem both.

Ginny seeing that they were fairly occupied with themselves got up. "Well I'm going to go and find my stupid brother. I'll be back later... It was really great meeting you Black. I'll see you later Hermione." She said as she walked out. Closing the compartment door before Hermione or Ashley could answer.

A respond came from Ashley as soon as the compartment door was closed "I'm not going to pry you to tell me Hermione, but when you think the time is right you can let me know."

Hermione smiled at Ashley, though it didn't reach her eyes; which at the moment held sadness to them. "Thank you. I'll tell you when the time is right i promise. Though I don't really know when it will be."

"I know." Replied Ashley as she dug inside the backpack that she had carried in and took out her CD player. She also took out Hermione's and handed it to her. "Dad charmed them so that they work at the school." Hermione's eyes lit up as she turned towards Ashley, nearly snatching the CD player from her. Ashley laughed and shook her head as she took out her CD case once her hand was free "Dad thought these would be better then the MP3's".

"I don't care which one it was. I though I was going to die this year with out music." Hermione smiled at Ashley "Thank you."

Ashley laughed. "Are you kidding? You should know me by know. I always have something up my sleeve so that I can listen to my music. It's the only thing keeping me sane."

Hermione looked at her skeptical "The _only _thing?

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Ashley asked glaring.

"Oh nothing... Nothing at all." she answered laughing putting on her head phones after pressing play and drowning out Ashley before she responded back.

Shaking her head and laughing as well Ashley put her head phones on too.

Neither of the girls noticing the figure standing outside their window staring at them.

It was all ready 6:30pm, the train had gotten to Hogwarts about half an hour ago and Hermione and Ashley were inside a carriage making their way to the castle.

Ashley stared at the castle with a wonder and awe in her face once outside the carriage and in front of the castle.

"You like it?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer to come before it left her lips.

"Hell yeah Hermione! You are so lucky to have been able to go here." She answered turning towards her as she spoke. "If you would have seen my school you would have laughed. It was nothing compared to this."

"Well Ashley I don't think I would have laughed. Everything here is… Magical."

They stopped all conversation and headed in to the Great Hall GH. Because Ashley was not sorted yet, but was older then a regular first year student attending the school, she went to sit next to Hermione till Dumbledore called her up.

After a long while of first years being sorted, Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Now students I know that normally me standing up means the food is about to come but there is going to be a little delay." The twinkle in his eyes was noticeable even from where Hermione sat. She looked over at Ashley sitting beside her and smiled/smirked before turning back to Dumbledore.

"What! Oh come on I'm hungry." Ron whispered to Harry, him and Hermione still weren't talking so he was sitting on the opposite side of her ignoring her, while secretly stealing glances at her. Hermione heard Ron's whispered and where normally she would say something she chose to ignore him and watch the headmaster.

"I would like to ask Ms. Ashley Black to come up here." Dumbledore announced looking over at Ashley.

"You're going to be ok sis. I hope you end up in Gryffindor." Hermione whispered as she grabbed hand. A little bit of worry visible in her eyes as she looked at Hermione.

"I hope so too." She whispered as she started to get up and walk to the front. She walked up with her robe opened and a determined look on her face, the worry gone, earning her a lot of stares and a lot of glares too. When she got to the front of the Great Hall, she looked towards the Headmaster.

"Well Ms. Black. Please sit on the stool so that we may know which house you're going to be in."

Ashley stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds. The damn twinkle in his eyes annoying her all ready and she had not even been there long. She felt like he knew something she didn't, but she did as he asked and sat down on the stool the hat was placed on her head as soon as she was seated.

After a while of chatting and arguing with the hat it had finally decided what house she was going to be placed in...

"Ms. Black shall be placed in... GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and Hermione stood up and started clapping as loud as her hands allowed. Ashley got off the stool and walked back to her seat next to Hermione where she gave her a hug.

"Welcome to Gryffindor sis." The smirk placed on her lips as she spoke worthy of any Slytherin.

"Thanks Hermione." Ashley said. After a second of hugging each other and thanking people they both took their seat.

"Well Ms. Black" Dumbledore began once everyone was seated once again and quiet "I hope you enjoy your house, and I hope everyone makes you feel at home, seeing as how that is over. I would like to say 'Tuck In'" He lifted his hands towards the sky and food appeared on all the tables. Everyone started grabbing for food and talking about their summers. But something that was out of the usual was Hermione and Ashley neither of them touched the food and they weren't talking to anyone either, except each other and even then it was in a hushed voice, ignoring all other conversation and those who tried to direct them into one. Someone however did notice, a certain blond headed boy sitting at the Slytherin Table... Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise." Draco said hitting him in the rib with his elbow, his attention still at the Gryffindor table.

"What Draco? I'm trying to eat man." He replied back as he sent a glare towards his distracted friend.

Draco from the corner of his eyes saw the glare but choose to ignore it and continued the conversation. "Isn't that a bit strange to you?"

Blaise turned his face to look in the direction that had caught Draco's attention with such an interest. He spotted Granger and Black. "What are you talking about Draco? It's only Granger and the new girl."

"Yeah I know Blaise." He said rolling his eyes turning back to him. Darco placed his elbows on the table and leaned in towards Blaise "But I was talking about the fact that they aren't eating and are not engaging in conversation with anyone but themselves. That does not seem like Granger mate."

"Maybe they just want to speak with each other." He answered going back to his food. "Stop analyzing things too much Draco, if you keep thinking on it too much you will kill the only brain cells you have left brother."

Draco shot a glare at Balise that was taken without notice by him. Draco went back to his food after final glance at the new girl. There was something odd about her to him, he couldn't understand what reasons he had for the feeling that he was getting from her, but he knew there was just something about her.

Ashley abruptly changed the conversation she and Hermione were having as she held her stomach. "Hermione where's the common room? I'm not feeling too good and I want to lay down for a bit if that is possible."

Concerned, Hermione nodded her head as she placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder "Come on I'll show you. I am not feeling so good myself." She turned towards Harry; Hermione raised her voice as she spoke to Harry for the first time since dinner started. "Harry I'm going to show Ashley the way to the common room she's not feeling too good. See you later ok?"

Harry, surprised to hear her speak, nodded his head before turning back to his conversation. Hermione and Ashley got up and started heading out the Great Hall. Almost reaching the door they were stopped by the Headmaster's voice booming through the crowd.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Black. May I please see you in my office for a minute?"

Turning around to face the Headmaster, both girls nodded and headed out of the Great Hall to a different destination, all eyes starring after them as they left.

_'What the hell I'm tired as hell, not feeling good and he desires to talk. Merlin's beard.'_

Ashley stared at Hermione with a scowl on her face. Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

_'Oh relax Ashley it's probably nothing.'_

_'It better not be anything. I'm tired and irritated.'_

The walk to the office was quite after that, except for the occasions where Hermione would point something important out and explain different paths to get to places.

When they reached the statue Hermione said the password 'Kisses' and as the steps began to move they jumped on. At the door Ashley knocked and waited for permission to enter, shooting a glace at each other. They heard a voice telling them to enter, Hermione pushed open the door and there was Dumbledore sitting on a chair behind his desk. Ashley was wondering how he arrived so fast.

"Welcome ladies. Please sit down." He said as he waived his hand in front of him and smiling nodded, two chairs appeared in front of his desk.

Ashley and Hermione walked in and sat down in front of him smiling. Ashley sat in awe of the office, there were painting of old headmasters all over the walls staring at them but what got her attention the most was the Phoenix on the side of the table.

Hermione, as always, was the first one to speak of the two "Headmaster what did you wish to speak to us about?"

"Well Ms. Granger, I have a couple of things I wish to discuss with you, but first I was wondering if there was anything you two wanted to tell me?" He folded his arms on top of his desk giving them a look that said _I know everything_.

Hermione and Ashley looked at each other with a look of confusion on their face.

_'Do you know what he is talking about?' _Asked Hermione

_'No I do not.'_

They turned back to Dumbledore and both shook their heads no, they weren't sure of what he was talking about.

"I don't think there is Headmaster. I'm a little confused as to why we are here." Hermione shot one final glance at Ashley, making sure she was speaking the truth before turning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well Ms. Granger I wanted to talk to Ms. Black about her marriage." His eyes and the twinkle that was placed on them, directed their focus on Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes. _Not this again _she thought to herself"I all ready told my father that I wasn't going to marry that guy. I don't even know who he is, why would I want to be with someone that I have never meet in my life? It's unheard of and it isn't my style." Ashley said leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Actually Ms. Black that is where you are wrong," Hermione and Ashley raised and eyebrow at him. _They appeared more like sisters every day _where the thoughts that passed trough Albus' mind, which brought a smile to his face and a glare to Ashley's for not knowing what he was smiling about. "In one of the days where you two went clubbing and got might I say... got really intoxicated." They both stared at each other shocked and lowered their heads in embarrassment that their teacher actually knew that they had gotten drunk, but that wore off at as the shock returned and the knowledge of what else their Headmaster could know about entered their mind. "Do not fret; it is nothing any normal teenager has not done." They looked back at him, the twinkle in his eyes even more noticeable then before. "Ashley, One of does days he was there and you had an _encounter_ with him."

_'Encounter?' _The thought reflected to Hermione was apparently intercepted by the headmaster by his response, which annoyed Ashley a bit.

"Yes Ashley an encounter. You did see him. You even danced with him, and from what I heard you even went farther then that with him."

Hermione's faced scrunched up in disgust "Ewww do not tell me you were watching that Professor."

"Yes please tell me you weren't. That would be really... well gross." Ashley could do little to keep the sound of disgust from her voice, her face clearly the same as Hermione's.

Dumbledore chuckled "Of course I didn't. But I over heard him talking about it to one of his friends a few days later."

"Oh Merlin! Males and their damn egos" Ashley let out a growl as she placed her hands over her eyes and sighed.

"Well Ashley I wanted to tell you this because the guy, who you are to marry, attends this school." Removing her hands from her face, Ashley stared up at him in shock "And I have some news that I thought you might want to know."

Ashley looked taken back. "Umm. What news would that be Professor?" _'Oh merlin please dont let it be anything serious. Please Im begging you please' _Hermione turned to look at her, eyes worried and faced shocked as her mind thought the same as Ashley.

"Well Ms. Black you are currently a month and a half pregnant."

Hermione and Ashley looked at Dumbledore with opened mouths and a gasp escaped Ashley's mouth as she placed her hand over it.

"Please tell us you're joking! She can't be our dad would kill her!" Hermione's voice sounding pitched as she spoke. Slowly sliding to the edge of her slid she looked towards Dumbledore hopeful.

"I am sorry Hermione but I cant. Ashley is pregnant at the moment that is why she has been feeling so sick lately." He spoke back calmly trying to ease their worries.

Ashley couldn't say a word she just stared at Dumbledore like she has just seen a ghost her mouth still covered by her hand as the thoughts raised and everything began to make sense.

Hermione turned to her sister her own voice quivering as she spoke. "Ashley, what are you going to do?"

Ashley turned her head to stare at Hermione. "I... I don't know Hermione. I don't..." She was trying her hardest to fight the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. Thoughts of something she would never want to do trying to pierce into her brain and she fought hard to keep them out as she listened to Dumbledore speak.

"Ms. Black you do not have to decide right now, just know that whatever you choose to do it will be up to you. You are of legal age to decide without parents consent, but if you would like to know who the father is. I can send for him." He looked from Ashley to Hermione who nodded at his words.

"Please do. I would like to meet him."

"But Hermione…" Ashley started to say, but she cut her off.

"No buts Ashley." Hermione turned her attention to Dumbledore and looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke, holding as much authority to them as she could manage. "Send for him, please."

Dumbledore nodded giving a glance to Ashley, her face upset and confused, before walking over to an owl that was waiting by the window. He attached a paper, which was all ready written, to it and whispered orders in its ear. The owl whotted and flew off.

Dumbledore walked back over to his desk. "He will be here soon; I would advice you not to jump at him Ms. Granger, I know how of your temper when upset. Please try and control it until after you leave."

Hermione nodded her head and looked over at Ashley. "Are you ok?"

_'That's the dumbest question you've ever asked.' _She glared at Hermione.

"I know sorry." Hermione looked at the floor, a tear finally escaping her worried eyes. Ashley couldn't help but smiled softly at her sister, she knew she loved her very much as was nothing but concerned for her.

"Its ok dont worry."

Dumbledore smiled at the girls as he sat down in his chair. The three fell into a silence, Dumbledore observing the girls.

He smiled as his thought only one thing._ They are so much a like and they do not even know. This is a shame really. Together they could be great. _

A knock startled the girls from the silence that fell over the room, a knock that Dumbledore was waiting for.

He shot a look at the door and to the girls "Are you ready?" They glanced at each other before both girls nodded. "All right then." Looking at the door he raised his voice a little louder "Enter Please."

The door opened and standing there was...

* * *

A/N: Well that was the story I hope you guys liked it. I am not sure how it was compared to the first time. So please let me know. I might also be looking for a beta for later chapters so if you would like to help me please let me know leave me an e-mail or leave yours and ill get back to you. Thanks again for reading this fic. I hope you guys liked it.

**Review PLEASE… Cookies will be sent : )**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Warning: Characters are Out Of Character/In Character. If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT! This is called fan FICTION for a reason.

A/N:: I know its been more then a year since I have posted up a new chapter but my computer crashed while I was writing the second chapter and after it finally got fixed I noticed I lost EVERYTHING. To be quiet honest I didn't have it in me to continue to write once that happened. I am currently working on my degree and planning my wedding, but I do want to continue this story so here it goes. It's been a while since the idea of this story went through my head so I am trying to remember what it was that I wanted to do. Please bare with me. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Is This A Dream?**

**Chapter 2**

The door opened to the headmaster's office and standing in front of it was Blaise Zabini. He was holding in his hand the letter that the owl delivered to him during his conversation with Draco during dinner. He wasn't going to say he wasn't curious to why he was being summoned to the headmaster's office.

**Half and Hour Earlier :**

Draco and Blaise were having a conversation about the new quidditch strategies for the Slytherin team when the white and black owl came in trough the open window in the Great Hall. It was too soon for any type of mail to be arriving so curious eyes stared at the owl as it descended closer to the tables, those who could care less like the Slytherin table continued to eat their food without so much as a glance at the screeching noise from the owl.

The owl found Blaise and without hesitation it landed right on top of his plate full of food. The mash potatoes on his plate squirted those on both sides of him including Draco who gave the owl a glare that would have killed him on the spot if possible. Blaise scowling took the letter from its leg and did not even bother to give it another glance, it flew off back towards the Headmaster as Blaise began to open up the letter.

Inside was a couple of words asking for his attendance at the Headmaster's office when he was finished with his dinner and the password to get inside the office. Looking at the letter curiously he passed it over to Draco who snatched it from his hands as soon as he was done cleaning off what he could of the food from himself. Malfoy was still very annoyed with the owl and how it ruined his new cloak.

"What the hell does the old block want now? You did do anything to get yourself in trouble did you?" Draco gave Blaise a look that made him just roll his eyes.

"If I did you would be the first to know Draco. You would be right there with me... So the answer to your ridiculous question is no I have not."

Taking the letter back from him he stuffed it in his pant pocket and looking down at his ruined plate knew that he was not going to be finishing dinner any time soon. He grabbed a scone from in front of him and got up glancing at Draco before he began the long walk to the office he was asked to go to. Blaise began to think of something as he was about to leave and took a seat back down

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Draco looked at Blaise strangely but nodded his head. They talked for a good fifteen minutes before Blaise got up to leave.

He made his way to Dumbledore's office thinking of all the possible reasons that he could have been asked to that meeting. The school year had just started so Blaise knew that he could not be getting in trouble for something he did not do. It was the start of the year, he had not even gotten the chance to make fun of the golden trio since they were stuck inside of a compartment with Pancy the whole entire way to the school. The girl was more annoying then he could stand but no matter how mean Draco and himself were to her, Pancy would not leave them alone.

"There aren't a lot of reasons why he would be calling me up before school has even really had a chance to get started. And even if school had been underway there isn't a lot that we Slytherin's get in trouble for anyway.... Merlin what could be the thing that I did that finally got me expelled from Hogwarts."

His thoughts were everywhere that he didn't notice when he finally arrived to the statue that would lead him into the office. Blaise said the password and walked up the flight of stairs, once at the top he stood there for a while breathing in and out. He was a Slytherin and he knew that but that didn't not mean that the old cook did not scare him every now and then, he seemed to always know a little more then he needed to and Blaise never figured out how that was. And the twinkle that he always seemed to have, the little thing that gave away that he knew something that you didn't never really helped his cause either. Knocking on the door heavily he waited to be let inside.

As he heard Dumbledore ask him to enter his hand circled around the old door knob, feeling the grooves of the patter under his fingers and Blaise twisted the door letting himself in. He was not expecting the sight that he saw in front of him once inside, Blaise was imagining anything else but the two people that were actually there. Granger was there sitting to the left of her cousin...

'_Ashley I think her name is. I wasn't paying attention when she was being sorted.' _

The look that Hermione was giving him was even deadlier then when he wasn't doing anything to her. Whatever the reason that he was asked to come up he knew two things. One that it had to involve one of the two girls in front of him or both and Two that it could be something that he would wish Azkaban for most likely.

Hermione was the first to get up of the two, her fury burning inside her brighter the suns degree.

"Are you kidding me!" She screamed as she faced Dumbledore. "I thought you said you were going to bring up the father not some Slytherin who's head is stuck so far up his arse!"

Dumbledore stood up as well giving Hermione the look a father would give his daughter when disappointed in her "Hermione I will ask you to control your words and your tone. You are inside an office not in some park."

Hermione looked ashamed and lowered her head as she nodded but her temper was still boiling though and she knew that if she did not control it soon there would be damage control. Poor Ron and Harry always got the bad end of her temper, mostly Ron, and now here was a complete stranger getting the worst of it.

The words Hermione had yelled out when she first noticed Blaise did not go unnoticed by him. The words father were repeating in his head over and over again, getting louder every time it echoed in his head. There was one other person that heard the word that was going through Blaise's head at that moment, and even though he was not suppose to be there he was. From the hidden shadows of the stairs out stepped the one and only Draco Malfoy.

During their conversation in the Great Hall Blaise asked Draco to follow him to the Headmaster's office in case something serious was happening. They were Slytherin's and always had each other back, Blaise and Draco were more like brothers then anyone else in that house and he trusted Draco. But at seeing him enter the door behind him, he was worried of what he was thinking at hearing Granger's outburst. Though he knew that if there was one thing that Draco would do for him was take his side in whatever was going on.

"What do you mean 'the father' Granger? Father to what?" Draco was the one to speak up for his friend who was probably to stunned to say anything at the moment. All Blaise could do was look at Granger like she had three heads coming out of her shoulders. Draco almost chuckled at the metaphor but held it in, he looked at the different people in the room and the disgust he felt for Granger was nothing more then noticeable in the office.

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor Dumbledore began as he stepped out from behind the desk and walking in between the four teenagers in front of him. He was not sure how Ashley's tempter was but he knew Hermione's and Draco very well. "I do not think that you were asked to come up as well to this meeting, might I ask why you are here?" Dumbledore laced his fingers together in front of him as he placed his hands on top of his stomach looking intently at the young Malfoy in front of him.

Draco looked very much like his father, Lucius. But there was something inside of the young man that was more like his godfather Snape then his father. He had grown up a lot since his last year at Hogwarts you could tell in his face, the way his eyes held a knowledge that most young man his age did not have. He had gown up a lot physically as well, he had grown a couple inches taller, his hair had grown longer and wasn't slicked back like normally and with the opened cloak that he was wearing the tight gray sweater he was wearing gave a lot away to the physic that he had underneath. Which did not go unnoticed by Ashley who was still sitting next to Hermione, observing every little thing that was going on.

Draco who was looking more smug then anything else leaned on one foot and crossed his arms in front of him "Actually Blaise asked me to come Professor. He wanted to make sure that he was still alive by the time that he left." He smirked and looked at Hermione's shocked face.

_'How dare he talk to the Headmaster like that. He has absolutely NO respect for ANYONE!' _Hermione was screaming inside of her head. Ashley placed her head on her head and winced. Anyone who noticed would have thought she was just in pain, they would be right but they wouldn't know it was because of Hermione's shouting thoughts.

_'Tone it down a bit will you?! I have a bit of a headache if you haven't all ready noticed Hermione' _Ashley who was all ready irritated as well with everything that was going on stood and with a breath of courage walked over to Blaise. She extended her hand at him and with a slight smile spoke up.

"Hi. Ashley Black."

Extending his hand to grab a hold of hers Blaise smirked. "Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meet you." He noticed the way his hand felt against her soft skin. His smirk slowly turning into a small smile as he started into Ashley's eyes. There was something familiar in them that he couldn't get his finger on.

Hermione, Dumbledore, and Draco stood in the background watching the exchange while a smile began to form on Albus Dumbledore's face. Though a scowl was being placed on Draco's at the disgusting sight of it all.

_'I think I know him from somewhere... I know I have seen does eyes stare at me somewhere else'_

_'Stop daydreaming Ashley, you couldn't possibly have meet him somewhere. Though Dumbledore did say that you had all ready met your husband somewhere... He's a pureblood though! He wouldn't think about stepping foot inside of muggle London.'_

_This is all so damn confusing. _She thought to herself.

"Could we possibly move on here." Malfoy commented as he noticed the look that was crossing through Ashley's eyes.

Dumbledore laughed easing the tension in the room as he walked back to his desk. Ashley and Blaise broke their connection and she began to take her seat again she was very tired at the moment, Hermione went to stand behind her and as far away from the Slytherin's as she possibly could. While Blaise took her previous seat and Draco leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed in front of him. All four of the teens in the room where very tensed while they waited for Dumbledore to speak to them again.

Starring at all of them separately Dumbledore's eyes settled on Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, first I would like to thank you for being able to come up so quickly. Though I would like to say that asking Mr. Malfoy to come up might not have been necessary since after all you are in school grounds and nothing would have happened to you."

"I think I should interrupt you there Headmaster. With some of the people that are currently in this room I don't think that statement is very true." Draco commented making Hermione turn around and glare at him before returning her attention back to Dumbledore.

He choose to ignore Draco as if he never even spoke before continuing to speak with Blaise. "I know that you heard what Ms. Granger commented when you walked in." Blaise nodded and stole a glance at Ashley "Ms. Black is your betrothed." Dumbledore knew he could have told the young man in front of him the news in a more sensitive way but there was no easier way to explain what he had to tell him then to simply get to the point.

Hermione and Ashley both looked at Blaise for his reaction. If there was any then he never showed it on his face. There was not change in breathing or a flicker of emotion in his face or eyes to indicate that what he was told registered through his brain or that it even effected him in the slightest of way. Draco however was a different story, as Hermione's eyes moved to Draco she noticed the anger that formed in them before they quickly became neutral once again.

_'Figures the Slytherin prince and his sidekick would show nothing to such news' _Hermione glanced down at Ashley who was currently starring at the headmaster and shaking her head. Ashley's face was neutral just like the Slytherin's though her insides were tearing themselves apart. To her it was everything she thought would happen when she met the guy that she was going to be married off to.

"I know that it might be clear as to why I would be telling you something like this, but it seems as though you two will most likely be married of sooner rather then later if Ms. Black decides that she wishes to do something that it entirely up to her. I know there is much that the four of you need to discuss so I will leave you to yourselves. When you are ready to go, you may head to your rooms." With a nod he stood up "I bid you good night." Dumbledore turned to his left and with a final glance at the students walked out of the room.

Four pairs of eyes followed him as he left the room. Once they all knew they were alone to discuss whatever it was that needed to be talked about all hell seemed to have broken loose.

"It's time to start explaining Granger what the hell you were talking about with that comment of yours!" Draco took a step towards her as Blaise began to stand up from his chair. They were both looking towards the two women in front of them, one looking a bit sick as she sat down with her legs crossed in front of her and the other glaring at both while she leaned against the back of the chair.

"I don't think that what was said has anything to do with you Malfoy. I suggest you take your nosy nose out of other peoples business and go on about your damn night." Hermione was the one to speak first, as she normally was between the two of them. There was much that she hated about Malfoy and she wasn't one to back away from him. Since their first year together at school they have hated each other, it was all his fault by calling her a mudblood, but she was older now and she knew how to defend herself. She wasn't going to back down to someone like Malfoy... Not without giving him a fair right anyway.

"I suggest you watch your tone Granger. There isn't anyone here to protect you now is there!" Draco growled as he spoke to her. He took a step towards her when a hand shot up to his chest and stopped him in his track. Ashley got up at that moment and starred at the two men... no the two boys in front of her.

"Both of you are so insolent. You can't see anything other then what you've been brought up to believe!" All were shocked at her outburst but said nothing. The only sound that could be heard was the breathing of all four. "The reason that you were asked to come up here Zabini was because apparently we all ready know each other and have all ready consummated a marriage that hasn't even happened yet." She took a step towards them "You want to know the real reason why you are here? Because I can tell you right now."

Blaise too intrigued by Ashley's words to allow his vocal cords to work nodded his head. She was all ready so close to him as she took another step closing the proximity between them. "You are going to be a father Blaise. You are going to have a baby by a women who you barely know but are going to be stuck with for the rest of your life." Ashley felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder and the tears that were threatening to fall down her face at the moment, but she tried to hold them in as much as possible "The worst part of all this though is that you are a prejudice pureblood who doesn't think of anyone but himself and I am pretty sure the only reason that we ever slept together was because you were too drunk to see your own hand in front of you!"

That was too much for her to take, she let the tears escape down her face as she turned from them all and walked away. Grabbing the door handle she opened the door with such force that it hit the wall with a bang and walked out, never looking to the other occupants in the room.

_'And here you said there was nothing he could possibly want.' _Was the last thing Ashley said to her sisters as she left the room.

Ashley didn't see the look of shock across Malfoy's face, or the one of pain that crept over Hermione's and she missed the one that came across Blaise's face as he finally realized who Ashley was. He remembered that sweet face from the club when he and Malfoy snuck out from his parents house to have some fun. Hermione turned to look at him noticing the expression that passed.

"You remember... Don't you?" She asked softly to him as she looked him in the eyes.

All Blaise could do was nod.

* * *

A/N: There is the end of that chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and I ask that you forgive any spelling, punctuation or any writing mistakes. I went through the chapter as many times as possible trying to fix everything but English is not my first language so I am sure that I missed something. =)

Please don't let the little purple go without being pressed. **REVIEW PLEASE!** I would love to know what you thought and any advice you could give me to make this story better. Have a great day/night!!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Characters are **Out Of Character**/In Character. If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT! This is called fan FICTION for a reason.

A/N: I wanted to thank the reviewers that left their remarks in the first chapter =) It really meant a lot and it was what motivated me to continue with this fanfiction. I also wanted to thank those that have read the last two chapters. They really got a lot of hits, but if you review it will give me more an idea of what you would like to happen and motivation for later chapters!. On with the story.

* * *

**Is This A Dream?**

**Chapter Three**

The realization of what had happened between all of them was more then Blaise could handle. He glanced towards Granger at the feeling of her eyes on him, she had that look in her eye's that she usually got when she was trying to concentrate on a class assignment too hard. Your probably wondering how Slytherin guy Blaise Zabini would know what Hermione Granger looked like when she was trying to concentrate, don't worry it wasn't because he was suddenly obsessed with her. There was always a small part of Blaise that felt a bit jealous over the girl; of how hard she worked to get what she wanted and the way she made it look so easy, jealous of her friendship with Weasley and Potter, but these were things that he would make sure would never be admitted out loud. Or even hint at.

"I can't believe this. This is seriously fucked up." Hermione murmured as she began to leave the room to find Ashley. Her mind was still riled, trying to figure out who how herself and Ashley could possibly have had an encounter with both Zabini and Malfoy and not remember.

Blaise took a step forward "Hey Granger." The tone in his voice nothing more then a whisper barely audible. It wasn't the the fact that the words were almost non hear able that made Hermione stop dead in her tracks; it was the fact that if you listened closely to his words there was some raw emotion that she had never heard before come out his mouth. Any Slytherin's mouth for that matter.

Hermione turned around slowly to face the two Slytherin, her face guarded more then ever before. She was alone in a room with two of the "baddest" people in the school with no protection except for the stick that was touching her thigh right now.

"Do you really think that it's mine? The baby I mean. That Ashley is having."

The look in his face almost made her heart melt... And then she noticed Malfoy in the background looking as smug as he ever did. _'Nothing that happens ever effects him. It's like he is a rock that can't be broken... I wonder what, if anything can break the Slytherin Prince.'_

"Yes Zabini. I do believe that the baby that Ashley is having is going to be yours. Dumbledore wouldn't have said anything if it was not true." She crossed her arms in front of herself, something she noticed she was doing a lot lately, and glared at him as she took a step forward. Her voice came out low and dangerous as she spoke to Blaise again. "And I swear to you Zabini, that if you even dare to ask my sister to have an abortion before she tells you her wishes for the child, I will hunt you down every single corridor in this whole castle and Avada Kedavra you my damn self!"

By the time she was finished talking her finger was pointed towards him and she was a couple of steps closer. Both Malfoy and Zabini could agree at that moment that she would hold true to every word that she had just said. Hermione didn't even wait for a response from either one of them and walked out of the office in search for her sister.

As she left Draco snickered and walked towards Blaise. "If I didn't know any better I would honestly think that they were blood related. They act exactly the same."

Not other word passed from either boy as they made their way out of the office, closing the door behind them and making their way towards the Slytherin common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ashley left the office she had no idea where she was going. This was her first time inside of the most beautiful place she ever sat eyes on and now she was lost.

"Great. Just my damn luck. I'm sick and tired and I am now bloody lost!!" Her voiced echoed through the hallway that she was currently walking down. Portraits that lined the wall grumbled as she passed by, her previous echoes waking some of them up from they slumber while others just started at her and smiled. She glared at a couple of them as their not too pleasant words hit her ear. Ashley took note of the path she was taking and assumed that she was somewhere close to the Great Hall with all the stairs that she had taken down.

Her anger letting little of anything else make it's way into her eye sight. So much that she didn't notice the person that was turning from a corner that she was now currently taking. Bumping into the person she gasped and lifted her head from the ground that she was so intently staring at, the person dropped his books and grabbed Ashley by her arms as she almost fell backwards. Looking at the man whose hands gripped her tightly she came face to face with non other than Harry Potter, she recognized him from the Great Hall. Harry loosens his grip on her arm as he steadied her from her almost fall, after a few seconds of looking at him Ashley slightly blushes and turns her head. She didn't notice when she first met the world wonder, how handsome he really was, he had deep green eyes that made her feel as if they were looking into her soul. His thin lips curled up into a smile as he let her go and bent over to pick up his books, Ashley just stared at him as he did so.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you coming my way." her voice was soft and quiet, compare to her usual assertive ways. Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"It's quiet fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either and I don't think that I minded so much seeing who I did bump into." Harry looked at Ashley as he stood up after getting his books off the floor, he held them underneath one hand as leaned against the wall. Noticing the slight tint of red appearing on Ashley's cheek, Harry couldn't help but smile a little wider and downcast his eyes at the effect he was having on her. "I was just on my way up from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room. Where you on your way there as well?"

Starring into his eyes again she shook her head slowly, "I actually just left Dumbledore's office, I was in there with Hermione and I left without her. I thought I could find my way back there… You know to the Great Hall, but I really don't know where I am. To be honest I just want to get some rest in a bed." Harry nodded his head at understand how she felt; he himself was extremely tired and could use some rest. A few minutes after Draco and Blaise left the hall had broke into an enormous food fight involving all four of the houses. None of the teachers were able to stop it, and only a few of the people inside were able to make it out without any involvement. He of course was not one of them and the only reason there was no trace of evidence on him was thanks to the scourgify spell.

"If you want me to I could take you to the Gryffindor common room… You know so that you can get some rest." His voice sounded careful to Ashley's ears. Not a lot of people did anything without wanting something in return, but like she felt before when she looked at him she felt like he could see into her soul; her very being. Which if she would have looked closely, Ashley would have realized that maybe what she was feeling might not have been a very good thing. Her "fiancé" was but a few stories above her and she knew there was no way she was getting out of that marriage, or the fact that she was pregnant with his baby.

Hermione ran down flight after flight of stairs before she heard Harry's voice coming from around a corner talking to either himself or someone. Hoping that he could help her find Ashley, she ran towards the corner and as she was about to finally take the turn that would lead her to him she heard her cousin's voice and stopped dead in her track.

Sighing heavily Ashley shook her head, all the thought of Blaise washing over her like rain on a very stormy day. "I will be ok. Thank you though, I think I am just going to walk around and see what I can find around this huge castle."

Not wanting to be noticed, Hermione pushed herself flat against a dark corner of the hallway knowing that neither of them had heard her coming or they would have stopped talking all ready. A smile was forming at the end of Hermione's mouth knowing that Harry would not let Ashley go anywhere by herself in a place she had no clue about, and was at the moment debating if she wanted to interrupt them, or let them get to know each other with a few private moments.

"Of course if you wish to that then I shall have to insist my company on you. I would never allow a woman such as beautiful as yourself walk around these halls not knowing where to go. You almost got lost once and I will not let that happen again" He gave her a large smile and leaned a little bit towards her "I know of places around Hogwarts that nobody else knows. I could help you around."

After a couple minutes of deliberation, Ashley nodded her head her lips letting a slight laughter escape. "Of course I wouldn't be able to say no to something like that Mr. Potter. I would be more than happy if you would accompany me around the castle." Harry moved from the wall and extended his arm out so that Ashley could hook her hand around his elbow, which she did so more than willing. The pair turned towards the hallway that Hermione was currently trying to hide in, holding her breath as they passed she couldn't help but look at the smile on her cousins face. After the moment that happened in the Headmasters office she wasn't sure that she would smile again for a while. Harry was telling her a joke as they passed by without so much as a glance in her direction, Hermione just smiled at the two as if they could really see her.

After they headed up the stairs Hermione stepped out and made her way towards a hidden passage that would take her to the Gryffindor floor, not wanting to follow her cousin and Harry for fear of breaking any sort of chemistry that they were trying to seek out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley talked to Harry about everything that she was setting her eyes on while they walked, her hand never moving from where she was linked with his elbow. In fact they were standing closer than they were before, looking almost as if they were trying to blend their bodies into one from side to side. She listened intently as Harry showed her some secret passages and how to get them to work, as well as all of the stories that the had to tell her about his, Hermione, and Ron's time at Hogwarts; that included all of the trouble that they had gotten themselves out of since they became friends.

They went on like this for a while until they were half way up the stairs from where the Headmaster's office will be. This is where their happy stroll took a turn for the worst as they both heard a voice call to them from behind and two sets of footsteps followed. As they turned around they came face to face with the Slythrin prince and his second in command. Ashley's Fiancé, Blaise.

"What the hell do you think your doing Potter?" Blaise's voice was rough and his eyes glared at the hand that Ashley had linked with Harry's.

Clearly surprised at the outrage and not having an idea what Zabini could possibly be talking about Harry looked at him quizzed "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about Zabini. I'm not doing anything."

Draco stood behind Blaise watching the encounter, this was not his fight, Black was nothing to him and clearly she was trying very hard to forget about her engagement to Blaise. Smirking he crossed his arms and leaned against the hall wall as he had previously done in the Headmaster's office. This could really be either a good fight or a waste of time, but either way he knew Potter was about to get some shocking information that he didn't know before.

"What the bloody hell do you mean that you didn't do _anything_! You are walking around Hogwarts with my…"

He never got to finish what he was going to say though, as Ashley decided to step in before he finished the statement. "Harry, I was unaware that you know Mr. Zabini, I had the _pleasure _of meeting both himself and Mr. Malfoy a little earlier in the evening."

"Actually I am sure it was no pleasure at all Black." Draco's voice echoed around the hall as he smoke, his smirking voice directed towards the three standing in front of him.

"Your right Malfoy, I shouldn't even waste my breath saying that it was pleasurable." Turning towards Harry she feigned a yawn "could you possibly show me where the common room is now. I am quiet tired all of the sudden." She smiled up at him through he lashes as she noticed Blaise's glare intensify from her peripheral vision, a laugh wanted to escape her lips but she kept it at bay.

Harry nodded his head and slipped his elbow away from her hand and placed it on the small of her back to lead her away. He didn't get very far though, for as soon as Blaise saw where Harry had placed his hand and how far down it was he lead out a low growl and the words Ashley had tried to prevent him from saying came out anyway. "How about you keep your hands at a decent place from my betrotheds ass Potter!"

Ashley cringed at the words and Harry noticed the way her back tensed as she heard him, he stopped dead in his track as he looked down at Ashley on his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So things have kind of taken a twist from what I was planning on writing before, but I guess sometimes these stories have a mind of their own. I am looking forward to find out what happens in the later chapters, and there will be more Draco and Hermione interaction more to come. This will not be a Blaise, Ashley, Harry triangle story I promise. But it is an interesting twist if I must say so myself, it appears as if Harry is finding some attraction towards Ashley and vice versa. Please review and let me know what you think! I look forwards to any feedback. =) Thank you for reading!  
Also I wanted to note, that I know this chapter is shorter than the previous two but hopefully that wont happen again any time soon.


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Author's Note::

I have already started working on the fourth chapter of this fan fiction… But to be completely honest, I am unsure if I want to continue the story.

Though the story, at the moment, does seem confusing everything is mapped out in my head and in a plot line in regards to how I want it to end. I know that my grammar and such might not be very good, and hopefully you are understanding of that since English is not my first language and thus I have problems with punctuation and other things. However, that is not why I think I might not continue the story. Something I think people don't understand is that as a writer one of the main things that inspire someone to continue a written work is the opinion of those reading it.

This story has gotten a lot of hits and I am very grateful for everyone who has taken the time to read it, but I am unsure if the story is any good to continue writing or if I should take time off and work on it later or possibly end up rewriting it.

I am extremely grateful for the people that have also already reviewed the story but with all the hits that Is This A Dream has gotten I was hoping for a bit more of a feedback to know how I should continue or if I should even continue… I will continue working on chapter four and will post it, and will determine based on both the feedback from the previous chapters, this AN, and chapter four if I will continue to write.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

H-I


End file.
